Its Too Late
by millennialwriter
Summary: First Taglish Fanfiction in Fanfiction.Net in Tekken Category Lars is leaving Alisa because of her betrayal. So he's forever abandoned her or he will forgive her?
1. Part One

"Baka sakali na ibalik ang dati... Di ko kaya mawala ka... Wag mo ko iwan! *cries* *blush*"

"Paumanhin... Pero di ko na kaya Alisa... *cries*"

"*cries hardly* Patawarin mo ako... Gusto kita makasama habang buhay... Ma-"

"ALISA TIGILAN MO NA AKO! Sawa na ako sayo! Pinagtapo lang tayo pero di tayo tinahana! *tinalikuran at palakad palayo sa kanya*"

"*cries hardly* *hold his right hand* Lars... Parang di mo na rin tinupad ang pangako mo sakin na di mo ako iiwan... Mga pangarap natin na naging bato... Sana di mo nalang ako binuhay! Ano silbi ang buhay ko kung itatapon mo rin pala ako..."

"*cries* Alisa palayain mo na ako... Mahal kita pero di ko na kaya..."

"*cries hardly* Oo masakit tangapin pero palalayain na kita... Aalisin nalang kita sa memorya ko at mga alaala natin ibubura ko para di na masira yung internal memory ko... *factory settings* *delete all* *done* *she's falling down unexpectedly*"

"*nasalo at nayakap* Alisa... Wag! Cool down lang naman to-"

"Who are you? Did I Know you?"

"Alisa? Alisa? *cries hardly* ALISA!!!"

Several Hours Later

"You're crying too much Master... You're too much emotional... Do you have a serious problem? I follow you Master..."

"Please kill me now... That's my Command..."

"Yokai... *she's brings her chainsaw*"

"What are you waiting for? Do it now! I don't want to live anymore!"

"*she's cutting his chest and he's bleeding until he's dies* So what next command Master? Master? *glitches her memory*"

Flashback

"Are you Alright?"

"*jumps at him and hugs* Lars I'm waiting you so long..."

"I hope it last longer... *she's tries to hold his hand*

After Flashback

"*cries* Lars? Lars? Pinatay ko siya?! Paano ko nagawa yun?! Bat ko siya sinunod yun utos niya?! Bakit?! Bakit?!! Dapat di ko yung ginawa! LARS! MAHAL KITA!!! *cries hardly*"

*she's brings her right chainsaw and she's committed suicide...*

They're both death... This is Tragically Depressing...

Lee saws Lars and Alisa dead in...

"LOL they both died? So I'm alone... Well... *he's brings a gun and-*"

"Lee stop for all of your bullshit! I'm here WTF! "

"Anna you kill them? "

"Of course not you fucking idiot! And please stop reading this stupid fanfiction Lee! Lars and Alisa is alive... Nag-sasakitan sa isa't isa... "

"Ah eh... HAHAHAHAHAHA! Oo nga pala akala ko totoo na eh.., Daydream lang pala... Tapos na ba sila? "

"Di ko alam Lee... Pero enjoy naman sila nasasarapan pa nga si Alisa eh... "

"That's very Excellent! Gusto mo ganun rin tayo? "

"Tigilan mo ako sa balak mo Lee! Hmft! *blush*"

"Shhhh! Quiet Anna... Tignan mo sila tapos na... Nasa kwarto ko pa sila nag ano eh... Langya talaga... Nagkalat pa sila ng mga pinagpawisan pa nila!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Diba kaw nag pili kung saan sila matutulog diba? "

Narinig nila ang usapan nila Lee at Anna... At lumapit sila sa kanila...

"Uy! Di kami nag ano! Malisosyo talaga kayo! Nagusap lang kami at kaya nagpapawisan kami kasi sira ang aircon mo! "

"Weh di nga Lars? "

"Lee naman eh... "

"Well... Kung di kayo nag ano... Bakit nagblublush si Alisa at pagod na pagod siya... Tsaka bakit yung itsura niya parang binagyo... Magulo ang buhok niya at parang -"

"Huh? Anna mali iniisip mo... Natulog ako nung kaya magulo yung buhok at ginising ako ni Lars at syempre bago gising *blush*...

"Don't Me Alisa... Kilala kita... Narinig yun ungol niyo dalawa... At halos buong araw nasa kwarto kayo at sasabihin niyo nausap at natulog? Tapos di pa kayo kumakain ng amusal... Style niyo bulok! "

"Bat niyo ba kami pinapakialaman? Buhay namin to! Di niyo to buhay... So mind your business bitch! "

"Alisa... Dahan dahan ka sa pinagsasabi mo! Di mo alam na bahay ni Lee pinagtulugan niyo! Di ako naiilam! Tinatanong lang kita!

"Anna di tanong yun... Pang iinsulto yung!"

"Di pang iinsulto yun... I just telling that truth! Akala ko matalino ka sa matatalinong tao?"

"Lars, Di ko macontrol sarili ko..."

"Alisa self-control... Tigilan mo yan binabalak mo... Anna kung di lang kita naging kayo ni Lee tatapusin kitang hayup ka! At-"


	2. Part 2 (Final)

"Lars ano to? Magbabalik tanaw lang? Humingi na ako ng tawag sayo..."

"TAMA NA NGA YAN!!! Parang walang kayong ka etiquette sa sarili niyo! Tapos na ang digmaan... Malaya na tayo! Diba nagbago na tayo? Parang kayo lang ang hindi eh!"

"Lee I'm sorry... Anna I'm sorry too! Naging emotional lang ako... Oo tama ka Anna... *cries hardly*

"Alisa... Pero-*blush*"

"Bisto na tayo Lars... *cries* *blush*"

"See? The truth is set to free... "

"Oo pinapatawad na namin kita... "

"*holds her right hand...* Kami na ni Alisa... *blush*"

"Matagal na namin alam Lars... At tama talaga mga theory ng fanfiction nabasa ko... Pero baka naman pareho kayo-"

"*cover his mouth* HAHAHAHAHAHA Don't say that Lee! It's just a fanfiction... Pagpasensya mo na siya... "

"Ano ba title yung fanfiction na yun?"

"Alisa it's too late yung title..."

"Sige basahin ko yun Lee..."

"Alisa wag! Isang worst na fanfiction nabasa ko... "

"Lars... Why?"

"Mamaya ko na sasabihin sayo..."

"Kaya kain na kayo ng brunch..."

"You mean Breakfast and Lunch Anna?"

"Yup... So let's eat! "

"Masarap magluto talaga si Anna... So very excellent! *he hugs Anna*"

"Ang lakas mo talaga mabola Lee... Sige tara na... *blush*"


End file.
